Adíos días
by karin-chan150301
Summary: Me eh preparado para este momento, este es el día en el que le digo adiós a eso días de en los que solía fantasear que regresabas, para ser sincera no sé porque lo imagine, si por lo que eh escuchado de mi hermano en todo este tiempo tú has cambiado y entre todo ese cambio tú no me has mencionado ni una sola vez.


ADIÓS DÍAS

Caminaba en dirección a aquel lugar en el que te vi por primera vez, todo el día había pensado en hacerlo y al fin lo decidí hoy seria aquel día en el que iría a aquel lugar. Vestía mi uniforme escolar, la típica falda gris quince centímetro por encima de mi rodilla, el chaleco amarillo e iba peinada con una coleta alta y dos mechones a cada lado, era la típica yo.

Pero esta tarde no era como las demás este día a pesar de que llevaba la cara de póker con la que lucía todos los días, hoy no iría con Urahara para que me entrenara, hoy iría a aquel lugar especial.

Llevaba mi reproductor encendido pero la música apenas era audible para mi, canción tras canción sonaba y yo seguía perdida en mis pensamientos, la verdad ni siquiera me preocupaba por las cosas que habían pasado en los últimos días, como el hecho de que mi poder espiritual a crecido considerablemente, que eh conocido a un chico muy extraño que corresponde al nombre de Yukio Hans Voralverna, realmente todo eso hoy me tenia sin cuidado.

Sin darme cuenta eh llegado a aquella barra frente a la carretera en la cual se ve el hermoso cielo, y el atardecer de hoy realmente se ve espectacular, se ve como el de la tarde en la que te fuiste y no regresaste nunca más. Cualquiera hubiera olvidado ya el color de tus ojos, la manera en la que acomodabas tu cabello, tu piel, la sinfonía de tu voz o el aroma que despedías, pero yo no, a pesar de que han pasado ya cuatro años desde que te fuiste yo sigo recordándote y no porque fuiste un gran amigo o mi compañero de juego cuando tenía once años, no yo te recuerdo porque sin darme cuenta tú fuiste mi primer amor, el primero con el que me sentía ansiosa y el primero por el cual quería convertirme en shinigami.

Me freno mi caminar en el mismo lugar en el que solía hacerlo cuando quedábamos vernos, pero como desde hace cuatro años tú no estás esperándome con la vista perdida en el horizonte o en tu celular. Justo en ese momento suena la canción que te he dedicado durante todo este tiempo que no te eh visto, subo el volumen hasta el nivel adecuado y me giro para ver el atardecer.

Me eh preparado para este momento, este es el día en el que le digo adiós a eso días de en los que solía fantasear que regresabas, para ser sincera no sé porque lo imagine, si por lo que eh escuchado de mi hermano en todo este tiempo tú has cambiado y entre todo ese cambio tú no me has mencionado ni una sola vez. Pero a pesar de eso tu forma de ser si seguirán dentro de mí junto con los sentimientos que yo tengo por ti, y eso nada lo cambiara.

Tomo uno de mis audífonos y lo presiono en mi mano, cuanto quisiera que tú estuvieras a mi lado para asi escuchar esta canción pero ambos sabemos que eso es imposible. Eh subido el volumen lo suficiente como para escuchar esa linda canción sin siquiera usar los audífonos, llega a mi mente la pregunta ¿seré capaz de olvidarte en verdad? a veces no creo poder…

Por suerte todo comenzara a cambiar, ya no seré la chica ingenua que se refugia en sus prácticas de soccer ni tampoco seré quien te espere con los brazos abierto, ya no más… pero sé muy bien que estos cambios no harán que mi corazón este mejor, simplemente sin ti yo no estoy bien ya que los recuerdos que forje a tu lado los tendré guardados en mi corazón junto con tu recuerdo.

De ahora en adelante ya no me preocupare de lo que me espere, me eh propuesto esto desde hace mucho tiempo ¿pero porque no te olvido ya? Eso aun no lo sé, se supone que si tengo a mis amigos para ayudarme debería ser fácil, pero a pesar de todo esa duda sigue ahí.

Ahora tras recordar las dudas que siempre me inunda me siento patética, si se que al escuchar esta canción deseo con más fuerza tenerte junto a mi ¿Por qué la sigo tarareando? Realmente soy una maldita masoquista ya que todos los días vengo a este lugar que me recuerda la puesta de sol en la que te conocí, pero hoy, hoy es diferente hoy te digo…

-adiós Toshiro Hitsugaya, capitán del decimo escuadrón de la sociedad de almas, el niño prodigio, el enano de primaria, mi compañero de juego y… mi primer amor -

Dicho esto me levanto, no sé en qué momento me deje caer en el suelo y peor aún no sé en qué momento comencé a llorar, solo sé que hasta hace unos segundos me encontraba de rodillas con las manos sobre la hierba que era rociada por las lagrimas que caían de mis mejillas. Pero eso poco me importa, de ahora en adelante ya n sufriré por él, ya no más.

 **-mientras tanto-**

Me encuentro sobre un edificio cercano, eh escondido mi energía espiritual para pasar desapercibido. Me encuentro aquí desde hace un par de horas, hace unos meses supe que venias aquí todos los días y desde entonces yo me escapo de mis deberes para observarte pero esta tarde en especial te note destrozada, note que ya no veías mas al horizonte en busca de hallar lo que seguramente yo conozco bien. Ya no tenías mas esa hermosa sonrisa tuya, ya no se veía ese hermoso brillo en tus ojos y ya no platicabas mas con la persona imaginaria perdida en el horizonte.

Esta tarde te note inusualmente triste, esta tarde te vi llorar por primera vez y esta tarde dijiste las palabras que me rompieron el corazón "adiós Toshiro Hitsugaya, capitán del decimo escuadrón de la sociedad de almas, el niño prodigio, el enano de primaria, mi compañero de juego y… mi primer amor".

Al escuchar esto poco me falto para saltar desde la cima de este edificio para abrazarte y decirte lo mucho que te amo pero no sería tan cruel como para hacerte sufrir más, no te lo mereces y yo a ti no te merezco. Me siento como un maldito cobarde, preferí no estar en tu vida por mi miedo a perder la lucha por ti, ni siquiera lo intente, preferí quedarme en silencio y no romper ninguna regla, realmente fui un cobarde.

-capitán si sigue aquí sin hacer nada será más cobarde, ¿a caso no ah escuchado eso de que es mejor tarde que nunca?- al principio me sobresalte al escuchar su voz pero al escuchar lo dicho por ella solo digo lo primero que se me ocurre, claramente sin perderte de vista porque valla que caminas lento mi querida Karin.

-calla Matsumoto, eso no es de tu incumbencia- con estas palabras desaparezco de su vista pero claramente ella sabe a dónde iré, porque es más que obvio que iré a tu casa aun con mi energía espiritual escondida como lo eh hecho desde que te encontré en este lugar. En un tejado cercano a tu ventana, la distancia no es un problema para mi ya que siendo un shinigami yo tengo mis trucos para verte mejo, veo el momento en el que entras a tu habitación, ya no duermes mas con tu dulce hermana, ahora te quedas en una habitación junto a la de tus hermanos, esa habitación que grita tu nombre por donde quiera que vea, decorada con posters de futbolistas famosos y cosas que tiene que ver con el soccer.

Estas estresada, al escuchar los últimos gritos de tu hermano por demorarte demasiado mis labios se curvan, veo que a pesar de que te ah visto crecer y de que él es consciente de que tu energía espiritual ya es considerablemente grande te sigue tratando como una niña de once años.

Tú dices un par de maldiciones entre dientes, te ves adorable asi. Te metes al baño de tu habitación y como siempre te quedas ahí un rato, eh aprendido que lo máximo que te quedas ahí es veinte minutos pero en esta ocasión te quedaste más tiempo. Sales solo con la bata puesta y con el pelo húmedo pegado a tu rostro. Pocas son las veces que sales asi de la ducha pero para mi son un deleite y no es porque sea un pervertido sino que simplemente se reconocer que los años te sentaron muy bien y ya no eres más la niña que solías ser, ahora ya eres toda una mujer y eso que solo tienes quince años.

Tomas de tu closet una playera con tirantes color verde y un short corto, la verdad no te culpo ya que es verano y hace bastante calor. Te metes de nuevo al baño y sales ya con la ropa puesta, y de inmediato la voz de tu hermana informándote que la cena esta lista se hace presente, y como de costumbre bajas de inmediato.

Mientras espero por tu llegada miro el cielo esta noche realmente se ve hermoso, me pierdo en el cielo hasta que al final escucho la puerta abrirse y de ella sales tu, te vez cansada asi que es muy probable que ya te vayas a dormir, pero en lugar de eso te acercas a la ventana y la abres, no me preocupa que me veas ya que se que ante la oscuridad de la noche yo pasare desapercibido.

Tras hacer dicho acto solo te alejas y comienzas a deshacer tu cama para por fin dormir, te quedas dormida en un instante y como todas las noches tras cerciorarme de que efectivamente estás dormida entro y me quedo ahí a tu lado por unos momentos.

-Karin, te prometo que pronto volveré y esta vez me quedare a tu lado le diré adiós a toda mi vida en la sociedad de almas le diré adiós a esos días sin ti, solo espérame un poco, solo eso te pido- digo esto en un pequeño susurro pero debes estar segura de que lo cumpliré, beso tu frente y como todas las noches desaparezco.

Mientras salto de tejado en tejado simplemente comienzo a pedir perdón a todas esas personas que dejare a tras, le pido perdón a Matsumoto ya que se que para ella soy su pequeño, a hinamori porque ya no la protegeré mas, a Ukitake porque ya no habrá a quien le de todos esos dulce, a Yachiru porque aunque no lo parezca a veces suelo jugar con ella, y a el resto de las personas a las que les hare falta, pero todo sea por no ver llorar mas a Karin, ya no más. Hoy le digo adiós a los días en los que Karin sufrió por mí.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- espero les haya gustado esta historia, díganme ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Quieren continuación? Espero les guste esta historia porque desde hace mucho que quería subirla y me esmere mucho.

2.- agradezco a quienes me leen y comentan.

3.- los personajes son propiedad de tite kubo la historia es mía, sin más me despido, cuídense, comenten, recomienden, y sayonara.


End file.
